Nathan Jenkins
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | father = J'gred Jenkins | mother = Tynisha Jenkins | siblings = Ria Jenkins, Neomi Jenkins | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Hugh Jackman }} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Nathan Jenkins (mirror). Captain Nathan Jenkins was a half-El-Aurian, half-Caitian Starfleet Captain in command of the Federation Starfleet vessel, the during the early 25th century. (Star Trek: Precious) Biography Childhood In 2366, Nathan was born to Admiral J'gred and Tynisha Jenkins. And from a very early age was intrigued by the mysteries of Space and the ideology of exploring it due to the stories his mother Tynisha would tell him about it when he was growing up. One such story involved how his parents first met. In 2368, Nathan became a brother at the age of two when his mother gave birth to his first sister Ria Jenkins. Tynisha explained to him when he was slightly older and could understand her words around the time his second sister Neomi Jenkins was born in 2369 at the age of three that he was Ria and Neomi's big brother and needed to protect them from anything that might harm them. Something he felt compelled to do since his father was extremely busy and was rarely able to visit them. This is the main reason that during the siblings later years both at home and at Starfleet Academy, the three relied on each other. So much that they loved each other and would not allow any harm to come to one another. When Nathan turned fifteen in 2381, he decided to finally follow in his parents footsteps and enroll to Starfleet Academy. It was only a few years prior to this that he also explained to Ria that she was Neomi's big sister and would need to take care of her since he would not be able to do so whilst being away from their home. Something which would become null and void when his two sisters joined Starfleet Academy as well. Starfleet Academy In 2381 in the wake of the destruction of the Borg Collective, Nathan would enroll at Starfleet Academy, beginning his first year of classes. These covered the general classes that all Cadets were required to partake in as well as Security specific classes so as to eventually graduate at the end of his fourth year as a Security officer, or at least that was his hope. Nathan continued past his second year into his third year in 2383 when his oldest sister Ria Jenkins joined the academy. Ria would follow in Nathan's footsteps in studying to become a Security officer much like their father J'Gred. It was during this year that Nathan was informed he would be inducted into a re-invigorated Red Squad. During Nathan's fourth and final year in 2385, his youngest sister Neomi would enroll at Starfleet Academy under it's Medical branch unlike Nathan and Ria. This all would happen just as Nathan would be finishing his last year. Nathan would learn of a few bullies who were bullying his youngest sister which he promptly put a stop to, making his oldest sister Ria promise to look after Neomi after he graduated. Due to his induction to Red Squad, Nathan could of taken his assignment at one of the more prestigious starships in the fleet such as . Instead he chose a small reconnaissance vessel of the the preferring a much more relaxing and easier life. First Assignment Deep Space Nine Assignment Promotion To Commander Official First Command The Seven Year Mission Personal Life Personality Appearance Hobbies Relationships Ria Jenkins Friendships Isha Keirianh Memorable Quotes Chronology Background Notes External Links Category:USS Pureshasu (NCC-86521) personnel Category:El-Aurians Category:Caitians Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century)